


Aprecie o silêncio

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Milo e Camus [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Alcool, Consentimento duvidoso, Drogas, Enjoy the silence, Homossexualidade, Lemon, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, SS BR Takeover, Sexo, Songfic, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Vamos fazer uma aposta. Vou perguntar ao seu corpo o que ele quer... se ele me responder que não me deseja eu te devolvo as chaves e te deixo ir. Senão, vou te fazer meu.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Milo e Camus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo um

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo Dia do Sexo do Fórum Need For Fic 06/09  
> Postada originalmente em 09 de Setembro de 2011
> 
> Lembretes: A ideia para escrever essa fic surgiu de um RPG o qual Nath, Tay e Christy e eu jogamos. Nessa passagem, tudo foi idealizado por nós duas. Por isso mesmo essa fic pode ser considerada como dela também, pois muitas ideias são dela, incluindo construção de falas.
> 
> Nath, obrigado por deixar eu usar nosso RPG como pano de fundo e inspiração e principalmente por você ser minha amiga e fazer um Milo phodastico. Te adoro, fofa!
> 
> Dedicado a Patota do RPG. Meninas, vocês são demais! Essa é pra vocês!
> 
> Beta-reader: Blood Mary, amiga, vampirinha que nem que eu que ama vampirões dotosos.

O som alto, a música contagiante. Luzes coloridas espocando em meio a vários efeitos. Os corpos dançantes e amontoados na pista de dança... tudo isso contribuía para que até mesmo o mais casto dos monges deixasse toda sua recatada santidade de lado e entrasse no clima do local.

Era exatamente assim que o jovem engenheiro civil se sentia. De temperamento difícil, por vezes distante e até mesmo excêntrico, o frio e recatado ruivo não conseguia entender como se deixara levar por seu amigo até aquele local. A badalada e recém inaugurada boate.

As investidas do pisciano, proprietário de um sexy shop, para que o mesmo fosse com ele à reinauguração haviam sido constantes e incessantes. Afrodite lhe aporrinhara todos os dias de intermináveis três semanas. Talvez devesse congratulá-lo, afinal vencera-o pelo cansaço, mas se o fizesse, não iria aguentar ficar ouvindo a falação do amigo. Ou quem sabe, devesse agradecer ao pisciano por este não ter desistido dele. Fora ele que não o deixara entregar-se por definitivo à tristeza, graças a sua amizade e força de vontade em trazê-lo de volta ao mundo dos vivos. O belo homem que dançava e movia o corpo sedutoramente a sua frente resgatara o ruivo antes que este se fechasse novamente em quatro paredes de gelo puro.

Contagiado pela música e pelos movimentos do amigo dançando a sua frente, finalmente o francês se soltou e começou a mover o corpo. Se não podia vencê-lo, que se juntesse a ele! Sorriu levemente ao ver a empolgação do amigo e um tanto envergonhado, voltou os olhos para os lados. O irmão e seu amigo também estavam entregues à badalação. Dando de ombros continuou a dançar. Um voltei, mais uma requebrada, nem mesmo Afrodite poderia acreditar que veria seu velho amigo soltar-se daquela forma.   


_“Camus não dançava assim desde... bem, desde que o grego loiro o deixou.”_ – Pensou o pisciano, mas preferiu deixar esse pensamento de lado para não estragar a noite. Também não queria que o amigo percebesse que tal pensamento havia lhe ocorrido. 

\- Está quente aqui! – Comentou o francês ao parar a milímetros do amigo. Os rostos muito próximos. Queria fazer-se ouvir em meio aquela multidão toda e ao som alto.

– Sim está, mas vai dizer que não está gostando? – Perguntou para logo abrir um sorriso matreiro ao vê-lo concordar com um movimento de cabeça. - E você não queria vir. – Falou alto para que o aquariano pudesse lhe ouvir melhor.

O ruivo deu de ombros e deixou um pequeno sorriso envergonhado surgir nos lábios. Afrodite tinha razão. Sair para dançar estava lhe fazendo muito bem, ainda mais que naqueles dias, se Milo ainda estivesse presente, estariam completando seis anos juntos. Porque fora lembrar do ex-namorado? Balançou a cabeça e tocou o brinco de pedra tão azul quanto a cor dos olhos do loiro que um dia fizera parte de sua vida. 

Voltou os olhos para o amigo a sua frente e percebeu que conseguira deixá-lo preocupado. Balançou a cabeça sem nada dizer e continuou dançando. Milo já era um caso esquecido, ou não? Bem, na cabeça do ruivo era sim um caso esquecido. Afinal, o loiro fora embora terminando o namoro sem dar-lhe maiores explicações, então não merecia todo o seu sentimento.

Deixando o passado em seu lugar, Camus voltou a curtir a noite. Tinha de viver e Afrodite tinha mesmo razão. O mundo continuava a girar, então por que não seguir a vida e deixar que novas pessoas surgissem?

Novo volteio, mais gingados. Talvez o ruivo pudesse até dizer que estava feliz. Não reparou no amigo de olhos arregalados, na realidade estava tentando ser o que não era. Sentiu quando sua cintura foi arranhada por alguma coisa e braços fortes passaram por seu corpo puxando-o de encontro a um tórax definido. Uma das mãos deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo, esquadrinhando, o deixando sem ação. Os cabelos sendo afastados de seu pescoço. O brinco ficando a mostra. O corpo reconhecendo o que a mente queria negar-lhe.

\- É incrível o que podemos encontrar no meio dessa multidão toda! – A voz baixa, sexy e meio rouca. – Coincidência encontrá-lo aqui, Camie. 

Sem ação, o ruivo não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que dizer.

  
  
**oOoOoOo**

Andando pelas ruas do frio inverno parisiense, o lindo loiro trajando jeans Armani preto, coturnos escuros como a calça, cinto de corrente despojado, uma blusa de lã vinho com gola role e o sobre tudo de couro que lhe ia até abaixo dos joelhos, parecia nem se importar muito por ter de caminhar uma quadra até a tal boate. 

Os longos cabelos ao sabor do vento gelado. As mãos nos bolsos para proteger do frio. Não conseguia entender por que carga d’água se deixara levar pelo convite de seu amigo, o também grego, Aiolia.

Parou na esquina, bem a sua frente a nova boate em tons escuros e neons piscantes surgia majestosa. Sorriu, um lindo e malicioso sorriso. Muita coisa já havia aprontado ali dentro antes da reforma e, não teve como conter a nostalgia que o abateu. Fora ali que dera seu primeiro beijo sem ser roubado no ruivo. Muitas outras coisas. E também o final de tudo. Realmente ele havia sido um cachorro, mas Kardia, seu primo, seu irmão, havia ido embora por conta de uma grave doença. Milo não conseguia ficar e deixar o outro ao sabor de uma doença que poderia ceifar-lhe a vida. Deveria ter confiado em Camus. Ele não contaria ao irmão... Dégel seria poupado e eles poderiam estar bem e, juntos... Um suspiro. Não fora bem aquilo que acontecera.

Balançou a cabeça para tentar espantar os acontecimentos passados. Voltou seus olhos para o relógio de pulso. Passava um pouco da meia noite. Havia perdido a inauguração. Deu de ombros, não tinha saco e muito menos paciência para ouvir as palavras do dono e a lenga lenga que deveria ter sido. 

Queria chegar sem chamar atenção de ninguém. Atravessou a rua devagar, esperou por sua vez para poder entrar. Deixou o sobretudo no guarda volumes e seguiu para uma dos andares da nova boate. Caminhou lentamente a esmo. Parou em um dos tantos bares que havia em cada uma das pistas (uma por andar) e tomou logo uma dose de tequila. 

Voltou seus olhos pelo local. Nunca iria encontrar Aiolia ali dentro. Deveria ter marcado de se encontrar com ele antes, mas não tinha vontade de chegar tão cedo como o amigo gostava de fazer. Tirou o celular do bolso e checou se havia antena. Sorriu de canto e tentou novamente contatar o amigo, mas o celular do mesmo só caia na caixa postal. – _“Droga, Aiolia! Por que fui acreditar que talvez o ruivo estaria por aqui?”_ – Pensou. Recostou-se na parede observando o local. 

Pessoas, perfumes, falação... música alta. Não se incomodava, não era de se abalar, mas também não gostava de ficar em um local como aquele e não estar com apenas uma pessoa. Lembrou-se da chave com uma plaquinha de metal com o nome da boate e um número. O bilhete do leão, como sempre nada discreto e sempre direto. Não pode conter um pensamento insano e nada casto com seu ruivo.

Desencostou da parede e caminhou pelos tantos corpos dançantes que esbarravam nos dele. Prestou melhor atenção ao DJ em seu posto e somente ai entendeu por que não encontrava o amigo. – _“Filho da puta! Aiolia já está de olho no DJ! Safado! Por isso não me atende!”_ – Pensou. Deu de ombros e continuou andando. Talvez conseguisse achar um dos amigos que também se encontravam em Paris, mas nem mesmo Asmita estava visível. O loiro talvez já estivesse atracado nos braços de algum deus nórdico, ou mesmo algum francês empoado. Bufou fazendo a franja levantar.

Voltou a caminhar e em pouco tempo, após algumas informações com pessoas que trabalham na boate, achou um corredor cheio de portas, todas elas pintadas de vermelho sangue. Achou a correspondente ao número do chaveiro e entrou para conhecer o local. Coçou a cabeça e tentou não pensar em nada. Uma sala pequena, mas aconchegante se descortinou a sua frente. Um sofá de couro negro a um canto, uma mesa de madeira escura e algumas cadeiras. As paredes revestidas de tecido, algo como proteção acústica, ele tinha certeza e, ao voltar seus olhos para a porta, reparou em sua grossura. Sim, proteção acústica. 

Sua libido aumentou e teve de controlar-se. Idéias insanas e nada castas envolviam seu francês e ele ali dentro. Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, mas ainda com os pensamentos corroendo-lhe a alma. Teria de encontrá-lo, mesmo que tivesse de esquadrinhar a boate todinha como um cão perdigueiro. Do contrário, baixaria na casa do ruivo, de madrugada mesmo, fazendo sua melhor cara de cãozinho pidão.

Novamente sem rumo, o loiro segue seu caminho. Novos ares, andares, baladas e gente, muita gente dançando e se esfregando. Mas do que adianta ter tudo isso às mãos se não tinha quem queria? Milo havia percebido que mesmo estando um tanto ‘acabado’ (sim, ainda tentava se recuperar da perda do primo) percebia certos olhares cobiçosos para cima de si. O melhor seria sumir daquele local escuro e convidativo e seguir para outro andar. E assim o fez. 

Estava se sentindo entediado. Sem Camus sua vida não tinha sentido. Novo bar, nova dose de tequila. Aquilo não lhe fazia mais mal. Enfiou uma mão no bolso e apalpou o saquinho de lenços de papel. Sorriu de lado. Dentro uma coisinha especial que havia trazido da Grécia. Sua ‘balinha.’ Algo fraco, apenas para lhe dar um barato, pois nem mesmo uma garrafa de tequila o derrubava de tão forte que havia tornado-se ao ‘veneno’ da bebida. 

Recostou ao fundo da pista de dança. De onde estava tinha uma visão perfeita. No escuro podia observar a todos sem ser notado. Esqueceu-se do que tinha no bolso e pegou novamente o celular. O cristal liquido se acendeu e seu ruivo surgiu no fundo de tela, uma foto única, visto que o bonito francês lhe sorria. Um sorriso que até pouco tempo atrás Milo sabia ser só seu. Suspirou e buscou o nome do amado. Passou a mão livre pelos cabelos e bufou. Nunca demorava em tomar uma decisão, mas em seu ser, bem lá no fundinho travou. Não era de ser acometido por coisas desse tipo. Tudo o que queria, fazia. Não era de ter medo, mas ali estava... travado. Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos que tomaram conta de sua mente. Não tinha medo. Não iria levar um fora de Camus. Tinha certeza. Poderia aguentar a indiferença, as palavras ásperas e o modo frio dele. 

Guardou o celular. Não iria ligar, na realidade havia descoberto o que estava lhe perturbando. Perder Camus o deixava inseguro. Ao voltar seus olhos para os lados, o loiro desencostou da parede rapidamente. Parado ali, não havia percebido que seria uma presa fácil para qualquer um que quisesse, e não estava disponível para qualquer um. Ele queria um só... uma única pessoa, e esta ele não sabia se estava por ali. Os céus e os deuses do Olimpo estariam de muito bom humor para deixar que uma coisa boa dessas acontecesse com ele.

De volta ao bar, uma nova dose de tequila. O grego tomou em um gole só e voltou-se para a pista de danças. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido, pois havia poucas pessoas agora dançando. Ora, ele havia apenas se virado por segundos. Impossível algo assim acontecer, mas também poderia ser hora para algum show. Sabia que após a meia noite um show de Streep Tease seria feito na área de shows no último andar da boate. Deu de ombros. Não estava a fim de ver homens e muito menos mulheres despindo-se. Tinha em mente quem ele queria fazendo aquilo e, novamente, ficou tentado a ir embora e procurar pelo ruivo em sua cobertura.

Deixou o copo sobre o balcão e seguiu para a pista de dança. O DJ daquele local era muito bom. Naquele exato momento ele anunciara que iria tocar algumas velharias. Desviou de homens e mulheres que o secavam com os olhos e tentavam retê-lo com abraços e passadas de mãos. O último fora até um tanto violento, lançara a mão do individuo para longe. Ninguém além de seu ruivo poderia fazer aquilo.

Afastou-se com passos rápidos e quando estava já do outro lado do salão, diminui o passo e voltou a observar os dançantes. As músicas o faziam lembrar de uma época em sua vida em que realmente fora feliz. E onde seu ruivo era tudo o que tinha de melhor... seu maior e melhor tesouro. Já começava novamente a ficar entediado quando o gingado e o balançar de fios rubros lhe chamam a atenção.  


_“Não pode ser!”_ – Pensou Milo arregalando os olhos e parando no lugar. A cor dos cabelos daquele homem que dançava a poucos metros dele era muito parecida com a de seu amado aquariano. Esquadrinhou o corpo do outro descendo o olhar pelas costas e nádegas. Sorriu de lado, um riso safado. Lambeu os lábios. Talvez devesse tirá-lo para dançar, mas ao reparar melhor na calça e no modo como os quadris se moviam, algo dentro de si despertou. – _“Os deuses são bons demais! Eles só podem estar me dando algum tipo de presente! É ele... eu nunca esqueceria essa bunda...”_ – O loiro voltou a andar. Um andar felino. Sem se preocupar com nada ao seu redor.

Ao avistar o amigo grudento do ex-namorado teve certeza de que se tratava mesmo de seu ruivo. Sorriu lascivo e rapidamente, antes que o outro avisasse ao ruivo, colocou um dedo sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio. Novo sorriso demoníaco ao perceber que o sueco nada diria. Parecia estar em choque, ou mesmo talvez tivesse algum interesse de saber o que ele iria fazer.

Sem delongas aproximou-se colando o corpo nas costas do ruivo e raspando as unhas de ambas as mãos na cintura deste e o abraçando fortemente em seguida. O perfume delicioso vindo do outro tomou-lhe todo o sentido. Não poderia fraquejar e não iria. Deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo do francês, sentindo, apalpando. Queria deixá-lo sem ação. Percebeu o corpo colado ao seu estremecer e regozijou-se internamente. Afundou a mão nas madeixas lisas e rubras e afastou-lhe o cabelo para facilitar sua investida.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver o brinco que haviam trocado como forma de compromisso. Isso devido ao loiro não gostar de usar uma argola prateada no dedo. O brinco seria o anel de compromisso de ambos e, até fora fácil fazer o ruivo furar a orelha.

Antes que o outro pudesse reagir, o ataque feito um felino, ou se preferir, como um escorpião letal. - É incrível o que podemos encontrar no meio dessa multidão toda! – A voz baixa, sexy e meio rouca. – Coincidência encontrá-lo aqui, Camie. – O ruivo parecia perdido entre os braços másculos que o cingiam a cintura. Milo abriu mais o sorriso e aproximou os lábios do lóbulo da orelha do outro. – Faz alguns dias que cheguei da Grécia e já deveria ter baixado em sua cobertura para lhe fazer uma visita numa dessas madrugadas, mas vejo que não será necessário. – Sedutor, o grego a cada palavra proferida deixava seus lábios roçarem no lóbulo causando arrepios em seu amado. Brincando com o brinco o segurou entre os dentes para logo prosseguir com sua linha de raciocínio. – Vejo que também sentiu saudades.

\- Mi... Mi... Milo... Solta! – A voz alta o suficiente para o loiro ouvir. O rosto levemente voltado na direção do escorpiano. As mãos fechando-se sobre ambos os pulsos dele. A tentativa frustrada de ver-se livre daqueles braços... daquele corpo másculo que tanto desejava ter de volta.

\- Ora, não faça assim, Camie. Você é meu ‘prisioneiro’... – Sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dele e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo. Conteve os movimentos dele e prosseguiu. – Eu também estou usando o meu. Aliás, eu nunca deixei de usá-lo. – Um riso baixo. A língua deslizando pela pele alva próximo ao pavilhão auditivo. O cheiro que tanto sentira falta. 

O francês estremeceu novamente. Milo abriu um sorriso sacana e voltou os olhos para Afrodite. O pisciano tinha os olhos vidrados sobre o casal a frente. Aquilo acabou por dar uma boa ideia de como tirar seu ruivo do sério. O que ele mais queria depois do sexo, afinal, o loiro adorava ver Camus enraivecido. Sabia plenamente que somente uma boa foda faria com que ele se acalmasse e, fazer sexo com o ruivo enraivecido era terrivelmente delicioso.

Voltando os olhos novamente para o sueco, o grego sustentou-lhe o olhar. – O que foi, nunca viu? – Perguntou. Com uma das mãos virou o rosto do amado e pela primeira vez naquela noite pode ver-lhe as feições bonitas. Sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios. Estava provocando sim e Camus que aguardasse.

Ao liberar-lhe o rosto deixou que o ruivo olhasse para o amigo. Sabia que ele iria pedir que outro não fizesse nada e preferiu apenas acompanhar e vê-lo ficar vexado por não poder fazer alguma coisa. Pelo canto dos olhos consegue ver a movimentação ao seu redor. Dégel e Misty estão presentes. Precisava sair dali antes que o ex-cunhado quisesse tirar a limpo muitas coisas. Voltou a atenção para seu ruivo e tornou a fazê-lo olhar para si. 

\- Vem dançar comigo, ruivo... esquece o resto. – Pediu ao aproximar mais o rosto do dele e acariciar a face macia, louco de vontade de beijá-lo.

\- _Non_ sei se percebeu, mas eu estou acompanhado por meus amigos... – A voz alta o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir. O tom frio e desprovido de sentimentos. 

\- Hmm... e qual o problema, _roux_ (ruivo)? – A pergunta feita com a maior cara de pau. A pele alva do rosto do ruivo começando a ficar rubra alerta Milo que o mesmo já está ficando mais nervoso. Uma ideia se forma em sua mente. – Me deixa te fazer esquecer... – Os olhos azuis parecendo labaredas incandescentes perdidos nos rubros parecendo duas geleiras.

Antes mesmo que Camus pudesse responder seus lábios foram selados por um beijos casto, apesar do loiro querer muito aprofundá-lo. O medo de não ser perdoa calando fundo na alma do grego, do contrario já teria agarrado o francês há muito tempo. 

O corpo retesado do ruivo era um aviso para Milo, ele não cederia tão facilmente, mesmo desejando muito isso. Conhecendo muito bem o loiro, Camus esperou pelo momento certo e antes do grego terminar o beijo, ele mordiscou o lábio inferior do ex-namorado. Havia aprendido como lidar com aquele escorpiano. Sabia que ele amoleceria e o ruivo teria uma brecha para escapulir do abraço. Ao sentir os braços afrouxarem um pouco e as mãos deslizarem em sua cintura, Camus segurou fortemente nos pulsos do grego. Liberou o lábio de seus dentes e soltou-se. Nos olhos o brilho enraivecido e apesar da surpresa de Milo, ele tinha nos lábios um sorriso cínico.

\- O que lhe dá o direito de chegar assim e achar que pode ir se apossando do que _non_ é mais seu? – A pergunta sendo feita apenas para que ambos ouvisse. Sem escândalos. 

\- Você estar usando esse brinco é mais do que o suficiente para me dar esse direito, Camie... – A resposta rápida e certeira. Milo sabia que Camus entenderia. O brinco... o compromisso assumido. Usá-lo era o mesmo que dizer que o aceitava de volta.

De olhos arregalados o francês se viu em uma armadilha. Uma armadilha do destino e, como esse poderia ser tão cruel. Tanto tempo sem nem lembrar da existência do brinco escondido em meio a suas coisas e, por que justamente no dia que cismara em usá-lo o loiro tinha de voltar? Os céus estavam conspirando contra ele. 

Bufando o ruivo voltou-se para o amigo que estava de carona consigo, e sem muitas palavras despediu-se. Não queria ficar por ali e muito menos ter de enfrentar a verdade... A verdade de que ainda amava Milo com todas as forças de seu coração.  
  
  
 ** _Continua..._**


	2. Capítulo dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos os direitos reservados ao fanartista!
> 
> Avisos: Esse capítulo seria legal se vocês o lessem ouvindo a música Enjoy the silence com o Depeche Mode. Digamos que foi dela que o nome da fic surgiu. Enjoy!
> 
> Música: Enjoy the Silence – Depeche Mode (Lançada em Janeiro de 1990)

Camus não era de se descontrolar. Muito menos era de fugir de alguma coisa, mas Milo o pegara desprevenido. Nunca pensara que o grego fosse voltar. Na realidade, desde que ele havia desmanchado o namoro, o engenheiro nunca tinha ido atrás para saber os motivos pelos quais tinha sido largado de maneira tão brusca.

Tentou não pensar no que tinha acontecido no passado na antiga boate. Voltou-se algumas vezes enquanto andava pelo longo corredor apenas para ter a certeza que o grego amalucado não estaria o seguindo. Sem muito pensar entrou rapidamente em outra pista andares abaixo daquele o qual estava. Aproximou-se do bar, aquela hora praticamente vazio devido ao espetáculo no último andar, pediu ao bartender um Kir Royale. De longe era uma das bebidas favoritas do ruivo, claro, isso depois do vinho. 

O jovem elegantemente trajado se aproxima com uma taça longa. O francês sabia muito bem o que continha ali. Duas doses de creme de cassis e cinco doses de champanhe de boa qualidade. Um suspiro ao finalmente poder pegar a taça e levá-la aos lábios. O primeiro gole é para lavar a alma. Um movimento de cabeça para agradecer ao bartender e, novamente sozinho. Despreocupado, Camus sente os braços fortes cingindo-lhe a cintura mais uma vez. O corpo másculo as suas costas fazia com que o seu desobedecesse. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

\- Milo, qual foi a parte que você _non_ entendeu? Quero ficar sozinho e com você me seguindo isso _non_ vai acontecer. – A voz ácida, fria. 

\- Hmm... acho que foi a parte do _non_. – A resposta rápida. A imitação da fala carregada do ruivo. Milo adorava fazer aquilo apenas para espicaçar. – Sabe, Camie, acho que meu francês enferrujou lá na Grécia. Pelo que eu entendi, devem ter trocado o significado das palavras enquanto estive fora e _non_ agora é _oui_. – O sorriso cínico. O grego sabia ser impossível quando queria.

Camus fuzilou-o com o olhar. Bufou jogando a franja para cima. – _Non_ quero beber em sua companhia. – Sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- Outra vez _non?_ Ainda me acostumo com essa troca estranha. – Riu debochado. – Franceses... suas manias... vai entender? – Gracejou. 

\- Milooo... – Era óbvio demais. Camus estava começando a ficar enraivecido. O escorpiano tinha o dom de tirar-lhe do sério, demorava, mas como fazia tempos que estavam separados, daquela vez fora mais rápido. Mal prestara a atenção em um conhecido que passara por eles e o cumprimenta. Thierry havia tentado conquistar o coração do ruivo, mas não conseguira nada. Ele não era Milo. 

Louco de ciúme, como bom escorpiano, o loiro calou-se, mas fuzilou o moreno com os olhos. Até mesmo quando voltou a encarar o amado, ainda não tinha conseguido se acalmar. A dúvida pairava sobre sua cabeça, fazendo enxergar coisas onde talvez não existissem nada. Camus não iria escapar, pois ele tiraria aquilo a limpo.

\- O que foi, Camus? – Perguntou completamente irritado. O olhar sério. Tomou o copo das mãos do francês e tomou um gole da bebida doce. Torceu um pouco os lábios. Camus tinha o gosto de uma garotinha por vezes. Aquilo não era uma bebida para homens, mas ele sabia, se o outro estava dirigindo não poderia abusar do álcool. E bem, o ruivo nunca fora de tomar porres. 

\- _Non_ lhe devo satisfações. – A voz fria, e desprovida de sentimentos. – _Non me olhe assim._ – Pediu. Sabia que se não dissesse nada seria pior. – Thierry é apenas um amigo nada mais que isso. Satisfeito? – Perguntou.

Milo estreitou os olhos. Enraivecido, cego pelo ciúme, uma loucura tomou seu ser e o que o outro disse para justificar-se apenas ajudara na decisão. – _“Ora, aqui que são apenas amigos!”_ – Pensou ao cutucar com a mão o pacote de lenços de papel. A ‘bala’ iria servir para alguma coisa e, ainda bem que antes de deixar o hotel onde estava havia macerado a pílulazinha até esta virar um pó.

\- Milo... você ouviu o que eu disse?

\- Hunf... Eu ouvi, mas você deve estar achando que eu nasci ontem, não é Camus? – Milo replicou deixando agora transparecer toda sua irritação. 

O ruivo o conhecia muito bem. Até mesmo por isso, sustentou-lhe o olhar. Era uma guerra de nervosos e tentaria ganhar mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer naquela noite. Milo por vezes era um bichinho difícil de lidar, ainda mais quando estava com ciúme. Camus muito raramente perdia essas guerrinhas, mas na soma total dos embates, ambos estavam empatados. E, bem, daquela vez, ele tinha um pouco de culpa no cartório. Thierry conseguira tê-lo por um mês, mas nunca o levara para cama. Haviam tentando engatar um romance, mas o loiro não saia de seus pensamentos, por mais que negasse. Achava até que aquilo era alguma mandinga que fora lançada para cima dele. Por isso mesmo desviou os olhos para outro ponto.

Aproveitando-se que o amado havia finalmente cedido, Milo buscou pelo pequeno invólucro de plástico escondido entre os lenços de papel. Com um movimento rápido colocou a taça sobre o balcão e despejou todo o conteúdo do saquinho dentro do drink. Mexeu como pode para que o pó branco sumisse e tornou a segurar a taça na mão minutos antes do francês dar-se por falta de algo.

Camus voltou seus olhos lentamente para o loiro. Arqueou a sobrancelha e esticou uma das mãos para apanhar a taça que o outro iria levar aos lábios. – Milo, esse Kir é meu! – Proferiu ao retirar-lhe o objeto de cristal da mão.

Dando de ombros e fazendo pouco a resposta veio rápida e certeira. – Hunf... eu nem queria mesmo...

\- Ai Milo... cresça! – Pediu o ruivo. Revirou os olhos e levou aos lábios a bebida. Tomou um gole e sentiu o gosto um tanto diferente, mas não se importou, pois tinha coisa mais importante com que se preocupar, como por exemplo: os braços do grego em volta de sua cintura. Suspirou. Quando iria ficar tranquilo? Talvez nunca, não com o ex-namorado tão próximo a si. Um arrepiou percorreu todo o corpo do francês ao sentir as mãos do outro deslizando por suas costas e nádegas. Camus sustentou-lhe o olhar um tanto surpreso devido a audácia do grego.  


_“Droga, se o ecstasy fizer efeito antes de conseguir o que quero, Camus... não pense nisso, Milo. Você é mais experto.”_ – Pensou o escorpiano ao estreitar os olhos. Tateou mais uma vez as nádegas do amado e localizou o que queria... – _“Chega de brincadeira. Sem essas chaves ele não via a lugar algum. E daqui a uns vinte minutos ele não vai ter noção de espaço nenhum para dirigir... preciso fazê-lo ceder antes que a droga faça efeito, ou depois ele vai colocar a culpa na ‘balinha milagrosa’ por ter cedido a mim mesmo que seja mentira.”_ – Os pensamentos fervilhando. Não tinha tempo para um melhor momento.

Sem respostas à provocação, o ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Agora que tal me soltar e me deixar ir? 

A pergunta soou como um alarme para o loiro. – Ah, Camie... se eu fizer isso você ficará inconsolável e vai acabar bebendo todo esse bar para esquecer. Mas agora eu voltei para a França, você vai ter que me aturar até o fim dos seus dias. – O meio sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao ver o estarrecimento no rosto bonito do amado era de deixar qualquer um louco. 

\- Sabe muito bem que _non_ sou de beber demais e... - Antes que conseguisse revidar por completo, Camus sentiu a mão de Milo invadir seu bolso traseiro, apalpar-lhe a nádega e pegar seu molho de chaves. – Devolve, Milo. – O ruivo rosnou ao encará-lo. O diabólico escorpiano balançou o molho preso na corrente do cinto apenas para provocar. 

Aproximando seu rosto do ex-namorado, o loiro lambeu sensualmente os lábios que almejava beijar. Fez o contorno todo sem que o francês tivesse alguma ação. Adorava deixá-lo daquele jeito... Encurralado. Dando uma piscadela, o grego moveu os lábios em um até logo sem palavras e se foi. A gargalhada sarcástica ecoando nos ouvidos de quem quisesse e pudesse ouvir.

Com os olhos arregalados, Camus seguiu o ex de perto. – _“Ora depois de tanto tempo longe... Milo tinha de voltar parecendo o mesmo e ao mesmo tempo mais abusado?”_ – Pensando assim, ele conseguiu finalmente parar ao lado dele bem a frente das portas espelhadas do elevador.

\- Milo...

\- Se você me pedir com jeito, eu te devolvo, amor. – Um sorriso devastador nos lábios. – Repita comigo: _S’il vous plaî, Milo, mon amour?_ (Por favor, Milo, meu amor?) – A voz sussurrada bem próximo a orelha do amado. A respiração quente tocando a pele alva e já arrepiada. A fala lenta só para provocar mais.

\- Milo, a chave... – Os olhos rubros parecendo dois dardos. A voz fria exigindo o que por direito era só dele. Nem nos sonhos mais loucos do grego ele iria ceder a tal pedido.

O olhar divertido, o jeito despojado e malicioso. O cineasta metido a fotógrafo sabia perfeitamente que o gelinho ambulante não iria fazer o que ele queria. Suspirou dando de ombros. – É, eu sei, você não vai dizer... – Fingiu ficar desapontado. Torceu os lábios para logo em seguida sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. – Já disse que você fica lindo nervoso? – Alargou mais o sorriso ao ver o homem ao seu lado trincar os dentes. Sabia reconhecer aquele tique, Camus estava em seu limite. Por um fio! Estava bem perto de perder o controle.

\- Seu intragável... me devolve minhas chaves. Isso já _non_ tem mais graça, Milo. – Retrucou ao entrar no elevador seguindo-o. Quando pensava em voltar a carga, uma pessoa entrou rapidamente no elevador. Já não estavam mais sozinhos e, o ruivo não iria fazer nada para chamar a atenção. 

Ao sinal sonoro as portas se abriram e após deixarem a outra pessoa sair primeiro, o ruivo tentou infrutiferamente resgatar seu molho de chaves. O balançar da corrente onde estava preso não facilitava muito o intento. Muito pelo contrário, fazia com que ele simplesmente tocasse as nádegas perfeitas e firmes na ânsia de reaver o que fora ‘furtado’.

\- Milo... _Non_ me faça tomar atitudes drásticas. – Os olhos pareciam labaredas incandescentes. A chama da raiva misturando com a do amor não o deixava pensar direito. Poderia ser o senhor certinho. Senhor de si, mas ali estava um Milo mais atacado... Não que antes não o fosse assim.

Ao passar por uma das junções do longo corredor de portas vermelhas, algumas pessoas um tanto ‘altas’ acabaram por distanciar um pouco Milo de Camus. Aproveitando-se disso, o loiro apertou o passo e parou a frente da porta com o respectivo número do chaveiro que já tinha em mãos. Destrancou-a e recostou no umbral esperando que sua presa se aproximasse. – _“Isso, ágape (amor), mais um pouquinho. Você não faz ideia do perigo que está correndo ao se aproximar dessa porta.”_ – Pensou. Nos lábios um sorriso perverso. 

\- Há quanto tempo, Camie... – Gracejou. 

\- _Non_ chateia, Milo... Devolve! – Pediu ao estender-lhe a mão direita e mirá-lo com raiva.

– Tsc... Mas que cara horrível é essa? – Perguntou ao ser fuzilado com o pior dos olhares que o aquariano poderia estar fazendo. – Vai ficar com os cabelos brancos desse jeito, _ágape._ – Um estrategista nato. Até mesmo usar sua língua natal ele estava disposto para reaver o que por direito era só dele. Elevando uma das mãos, deslizou as costas desta pelo rosto de alabastro já bem vermelho. Camus estava enraivecido, ensandecido, fora do sério. O ponto que Milo queria. – _“Lindo!”_ – Pensou. Chegada era a hora. Tinha de colocar seu plano em ação antes que o aquariano temperamental resolvesse fazer algo inevitado.

Com a mão esquerda atrás do corpo, Milo abriu a porta e como um predador, cingiu-lhe a cintura puxando-o para trás. Fora uma tarefa difícil, pois nunca o ruivo deixaria ser levado docilmente para um local fechado, ainda mais tendo o ex-namorado como companhia. Mas já era tarde e, assim que se encontravam no meio da sala de pouca luminosidade, o mecanismo da porta a fechou, travando-a. 

Encurralado, esse era o termo que parecia espocar a frente dos olhos do francês. – Milo, sejamos civilizados. _Non_ quero estar aqui. Devolve minha chav... – Tentou terminar aquilo tudo por ali mesmo, mas não teve tempo nem mesmo de terminar sua frase. O baque de suas costas na parede o fizeram calar. Os olhos arregalados. O beijo intenso e violento tirando-lhe o fôlego.

  
  
**oOoOoOo**

Quando tudo aquilo havia começado, Milo nunca imaginara que algo daquele porte e tamanho iria acontecer. Novamente agradeceu aos deuses por essa nova chance. A sala, o silêncio do local, tudo parecia se encaixar... como se já tivesse planejado tudo, e não que fosse tudo de momento.

Ter seu ruivo novamente em seus braços estava o deixando mais tentado. Sem pensar e muito menos dar-se conta do que o outro começara a lhe falar, empurrou-o sem dó contra a parede. Fora até um tanto violento, mas não... daquela vez ele não iria escapar. Camus até tentara livrar-se do corpo que o prensava na parede, mas aquilo só fazia com que o grego colocasse mais os corpos em uma torturante provocação.

O ambiente era propício, totalmente vermelho e com as luzes bem fracas. E na mente do escorpiano, o aquariano a sua frente estava tentando ser artista. Por mais que tentasse negar que queria aquilo, que almejava estar na presença do ex-namorado, seu corpo lhe traia em espasmos e tremores. Isso sem contar os olhos... o espelho da alma de cada um. Milo podia ver que por trás da raiva o sentimento do ruivo não havia mudado. Era nisso que ele se apegava. Conseguiria tê-lo novamente.

\- Vamos fazer uma aposta. – Milo propôs ao mirá-lo nos olhos. Um leve solavanco o fazendo apertar mais o corpo do ruivo de encontro a parede. – Vou perguntar ao seu corpo o que ele quer... se ele me responder que não me deseja, eu te devolvo as chaves e te deixo ir. Se não, vou te fazer meu. – O sorriso irônico. A língua deslizando pelos lábios um tanto inchados devido aos muitos beijos trocados. Reparou nas pupilas avermelhadas dilatadas. Surpresa era o que o loiro podia ler ali. 

Sem delongas tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo intenso e violento. Podia sentir Camus debatendo-se de encontro a si em uma atitude um tanto incoerente, mas não, não o deixaria fugir. Se ele não queria ser beijado, por que então sua língua duelava com a do grego? Na realidade, o francês sentia-se perdido. Ele tentava fazer com que a razão suplantasse seus sentimentos, mas como conseguir fazer isso tendo um furacão de nome Milo bagunçando-lhe os sentimentos novamente? 

Espalmando a mão pelo corpo trêmulo, o loiro procurou quebrar-lhe as últimas barreiras. As muralhas de proteção. Queria que o amado sentisse novamente o mesmo ardor e prazer que juntos sentiam. Novo solavanco. O corpo de Milo foi bruscamente lançado para trás. Os lábios separaram-se. Os olhos azuis fixos nos rubros. – Não, eu já disse que você é meu cativo. – Murmurou. Uma das mãos deslizou habilmente pela lateral do corpo de amado e perdeu-se m meio aos fios muito vermelhos. As unhas deslizando pela pele da nuca. A entrega.

Fechando os olhos, Camus não soube mais como lutar contra seus sentimentos. Seus desejos suplantavam a consciência e o que ela lhe mandava. As mãos, que hora estavam plantadas no peito másculo a sua frente, deslizaram para as laterais do corpo de Milo e finalmente os corpos foram novamente colados.

Experiente como era, o grego aproveitou-se para roçar seu baixo ventre no do outro. Queria que ele soubesse o quanto o desejava. Sua ereção presa pela calça e a boxer começava a ficar um tanto incômoda. Tomou os lábios em novo beijo. Insinuou-se como podia e somente ele sabia fazer. Um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios de Milo. Camus na ânsia de querer mais cravara suas unhas na cintura dele.  


_“Ora, ora... Camie... Finalmente!”_ – Pensou Milo ao encará-lo. Enfiou uma mão por entre os corpos. Tinha de continuar o prendendo de encontro à parede, não poderia dar mole. Levantou a cacharrel branca e deslizou a mão pela pele alva. Raspou as unhas e deliciou-se com o que via nos olhos e feições do amado. Enrodilhou um dos mamilos eretos com o polegar e o indicador beliscando, provocando. Sorriu abertamente ao vê-lo trincando os dentes e arfando.

\- Qual é a resposta do seu corpo, Camie? – A voz sussurrada próximo ao ouvido do outro. Os lábios raspando na pele para provocá-lo mais. O sorriso safado iluminando o rosto de pele bronzeada.  


_“Mon Dieu! (Meu Deus!) Preciso responder... Tenho de conseguir ser coerente e negar o que meu corpo não me deixa fazer.”_ – Pensou Camus em desespero. O queria de volta, mas não poderia ser daquele jeito. Milo tinha de aprender certas coisas, mas já era tarde. Seu corpo o traíra. Sem tempo para reação, o ruivo sentiu a mão ousada do grego descendo pela lateral de seu corpo e prensando seu membro ainda sobre a calça jeans. Arqueou as costas, pois o toque mesmo sendo esperado e almejado, fora um tanto doloroso. Buscou pelos olhos do ex-namorado e o que viu deixou-o um tanto alarmado. Milo não estava para brincadeiras e só pararia quando conseguisse fazê-lo admitir que sentira sua falta.

A mão habilidosa do grego espalmou a frente do jeans do ruivo. Um sorriso devastador nos lábios. Sem pedir licença, desceu o zíper da calça e deixou que a mesma deslizasse pelas pernas de coxas definidas. Baixou só um pouco os olhos. Passou a língua pelos lábios provocando-o mais. Ao perceber que o amado iria dizer alguma coisa, calou-o com um beijo enquanto puxava a boxer negra que ele usava para baixo. Segurou o membro pulsante e começou masturbá-lo lentamente. 

Sem poder conter-se, Camus gemeu ardorosamente. Era a rendição total. Milo teria certeza do que já sabia. Eles se conheciam muito bem e o loiro exercia um poderio tremendo sobre o francês quando queria. – Mi-lo... – Conseguiu gemer-lhe o nome. As mãos deslizando pelas costas, puxando a cacharrel vermelha que o outro usava. Jogando a cabeça para trás o ruivo deixou os pudores para lá e gemeu alto. Os olhos fechados em deleite.

\- Você perdeu, Camie. – O sorriso demoníaco brindando o amado. – E eu vou cobrar o meu prêmio... – Fez uma pausa para fazer suspense e conseguir a atenção do outro. Passou a língua nos lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos provocando-o mais e mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior. Quando percebeu que o outro começava a ficar impaciente prosseguiu. – E será agora!

\- _Comment?_ (Como?) – O francês não teve como se conter. A pergunta já estava feita e, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto para quem quisesse ver. Voltou os olhos para todas as direções, havia se deixado levar pelo momento, mas ali poderiam haver câmeras de segurança e... Já era tarde! Ouviu o barulho do cinto de metal ao tocar o chão e soube que Milo tinha deixado sua calça ir ao chão bem como a cueca que usava, pois seus membros agora se tocavam livremente.

\- Assim... – A resposta curta, mas que teve o poder de calar o ruivo de uma vez. O silêncio. Nada, nem uma palavrinha... apenas o silêncio que aos poucos era novamente quebrado pelos gemidos incontidos do aquariano. 

Experiente e conhecendo os limites de seu amado ruivo, Milo uniu seu membro ao do outro e continuou a masturbá-los. Camus não tentaria mais fugir. Apartando o beijo, o grego afastou com a mão livre as madeixas ruivas do pescoço do outro. Notou pela primeira vez a gola alta da cacharrel, mas não se importa muito. Conseguiria burlar aquela barreira, ah sim! Colou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha e brincou com o brinco de pedra azul rodando-o entre os dentes.

\- Milo... – A voz baixa entrecortada peles tantos gemidos. – _Non_ aqui...

\- Você quer! E sabe que nunca nos importamos muito com lugares desde que não nos fizesse ir para a cadeia. – Na voz uma pitada a mais de malicia. – Quero o que me deve! – Ronronou. Afastou o rosto do dele e deslizou a mão pelo rosto corado. – Lindo! – Não cansaria de lhe dizer. Amava-o com todas as forças e o teria de volta.

\- Milo, _non_ desconverse...

\- Camie, não estrague o momento. – Pediu. Passou lentamente o dedo indicador fazendo todo o contorno dos lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados. Passou a língua por seus lábios enquanto fazia isso e, assim que o outro abriu a boca deslizou os dedos para a cavidade quente. 

Como em um flash back, o ruivo não só aceitara a investida como sugava os dedos do amado com sofreguidão e desejo deixando-os melecados de saliva. Milo não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto bonito. Os olhos com um brilho safado. Camus o amava... era só uma questão de aceitá-lo de volta. Novamente o silêncio. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Bastavam os olhares, a velha cumplicidade e confiança.

Passando o braço com calma pela cintura do amado, o loiro buscou por uma posição que favorecesse o que tinha em mente. Baixou um pouco só o corpo colando-o mais ao outro e finalmente deslizou um digito para dentro da cavidade quente e convidativa. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido do francês bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Milo também gemeu alto ao ter seu ombro mordido. Deslizou outro dedo para ficar junto ao primeiro e procurou acertar um local que sabia dar muito prazer ao seu amado. Regozijou-se ao escutá-lo gemer mais alto e pender a cabeça pousando-a em seu ombro. Camus estava entregue, rendido. Milo retirou lentamente os dedos da cavidade quente e sorriu ao ouvir-lhe o muxoxo.

O aquariano queria muito mais, e sentira um vazio ao não ter mais o contato tão intimo com seu escorpiano. Buscando pelos olhos azuis, sustentou-lhe o olhar. Em silêncio o grego baixou-se e retirou-lhe os sapatos e meias. Compreendendo o que o outro queria, Camus balançou a cabeça. – Milo... 

\- Hmm... Vai, você quer tanto quanto eu. – Acariciando-lhe a parte interna da coxa. Levantou-se deslizando as mãos por todo o corpo do outro. Prendendo as mãos na cacharrel, puxou levando junto a outra camisa que estava por baixo. 

Dando de ombros, Camus também fez o mesmo com Milo enquanto este se livrava de sua calça, cueca, meias e sapatos. Trocaram um rápido olhar e antes que alguma coisa mais os atrapalhasse, entenda-se o lado racional do aquariano, o grego imprensou-o novamente na parede. 

Mãos afoitas buscando dar prazer. Beijos exigentes e carregados de luxuria. Mordidas, chupões e beliscões. O escorpiano adorava marcar-lhe o corpo, algo como se aquilo justificasse seus atos, que aquilo os lembrasse como e onde haviam feito as marcas... Sim, pois ao estar com ele, o ruivo também herdara esse trejeito. Afinal, dois podiam jogar o mesmo jogo.

Gemidos misturando-se. Arfares. Com um movimento rápido, Milo ergueu a perna direita de Camus, segurando-a atrás do joelho. Aproximou o corpo e deixou seu membro roçar a entrada apertada e sensível. Camus abraçou-o para equilibrar-se. Gemeu alto ao sentir uma fisgada. Cravou as unhas nos ombros do amado e trincou os dentes.

Milo penetrou devagar. Preocupado como estava, não queria machucá-lo. Já fazia muito tempo que não estavam juntos. Após um lamento rouco de ambos, eram um só. O cineasta esperou até que o engenheiro se acostumasse novamente com a invasão, e só começou a mover-se quando o amado gingou os quadris. 

Devagar, o grego começou a mover-se. As mãos de ambos deslizando pelos corpos. Mirando o amado nos olhos, Milo sorriu extasiado. Camus parecia estar em transe. Seus lábios separados, gemendo... arfando. Os olhos semicerrados. O rosto parecendo uma labareda de tão rubro. A visão o excitava mais, não tinha como não admirá-lo. Na realidade, o grego sonhara em poder ver e desfrutar da companhia do ex-namorado. Gingou um pouco os quadris provocando-o. Queria levar o francês às raias da loucura. Fazê-lo ir ao céu e voltar. Pedir por alívio.

\- Geme para mim, Camie. Diz como você quer que eu faça... Como você quer que seja. – Milo murmurou em seu ouvido. Segurou uma mecha farta de fios rubros e os puxou um pouco fazendo com que o amado erguesse um pouco a cabeça. Aproveitou-se disso para espalhar beijos, lambidas e mordidas do queixo até a junção do ombro com o pescoço. Mordeu a pele alva dando uma chupada e deixando o local roxo. Iria escutar, mas valia a bronca.

Os movimentos sendo mais rápidos e vigorosos. O suor brotando e escorrendo pelo corpo de ambos. Milo segurou-lhe a cintura. Não era preciso dizer nada. Camus havia entendido. Com um impulso abraçou o corpo bronzeado com as pernas. Gemeu mais alto ao sentir o membro do amado aprofundar-se, mas não reclamou. Sentira muito a falta dele.

\- Não consigo ficar sem você. – O loiro ronronou bem próximo ao lóbulo do amado. Aproveitou para mordê-lo. Segurou-o para que parasse de se mover.

\- Mi-lo... – O ruivo protestou mirando-o nos olhos.

\- _Ágape_ , tenha calma, eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você... nunca mais. – Era uma promessa e, desta vez ele não a quebraria. 

Com alguma dificuldade, Milo sentou-se no sofá espaçoso e com ambas as mãos na cintura de Camus ajudou-o a voltar a se mover. Seus quadris não conseguiam parar de se mover e assim o prazer para ambos parecia ser maior. Camus levou uma das mãos ao membro e começou a masturbar-se no ritmo das estocadas. Deslizando as mãos pela lateral do corpo e tórax, o cineasta fechou sua mão sobre a do outro e o mirou nos olhos. Não fora preciso dizer nada, o outro sabia que ele tomaria seu lugar.

Em êxtase, o francês sentiu a mão do amado fechar sobre seu membro. Seu corpo todo arrepiado e espasmos anunciavam que muito em breve ele chegaria ao seu ápice. Acariciando as costas, pescoço e nuca com a mão livre, Milo sorriu malicioso. Voltou a mesma mão para a cintura do amante e ajudou-o a ‘cavalgá-lo’. 

\- Camie, olhe para mim, _ágape_ (amor). – Pediu. 

Os olhos se cruzaram. Milo esticou um pouco o pescoço, Camus baixou um pouco o tórax e os lábios se roçaram. Nesse momento com o corpo trêmulo, o ruivo derramou-se entre eles. Com o gozo, o ruivo jogou todo o peso para trás, segurando-se nos ombros bronzeados e contraindo as nádegas. Em delírios de prazer, Milo finalmente também expeliu seu sêmen nas entranhas quentes. Abraçou o amado, que ofegava assim como ele. 

As testas coladas, as respirações misturando-se. Um sorriso vitorioso e feliz nos lábios do cineasta. – Eu te amo, ruivo! – Murmurou. Beijou-lhe os lábios lentamente. Não esperava ter uma resposta, nem mesmo com a ajuda da ‘balinha’, mas ficou feliz ao ver que o amado não era indiferente àquilo. Um leve sorriso surgindo nos lábios inchados do aquariano faziam com que seu peito se aquecesse. – Tente nunca duvidar disso. – Pediu. Levou uma mecha de cabelos rubros para trás da orelha dele e gentilmente ajudou-o a sentar ao seu lado. Mereciam um descanso.

Camus afundou no estofado super macio do sofá de couro negro e recostou a cabeça no braço do mesmo. Com um sorriso safado, sorriso que só Milo tinha o privilégio de ver, levantou a mão direita e com o dedo indicador fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse. 

\- Camie... – Milo ronronou. – Sei que faz tempo, mas lembra? Descansar um pouco. – Gracejou. Levou um leve tapa no ombro enquanto se deitava sobre o corpo do ruivo.

\- Sei disso! Agora é você que tem de ficar quieto, _mon grec_ (meu grego)... – Ronronou o ruivo ao mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Aproveite, sabe muito bem que podemos sentir prazer com preliminares. – Mordiscou-lhe a orelha e sorriu ao sentir as mãos tateando todo seu corpo. 

\- Hmm... Saudades do seu cheiro. – Ronronou Milo antes de beijá-lo novamente. 

Mesmo sobre o começo do efeito da ‘bala’, Camus teve consciência de não responder o que queria. Ainda era muito cedo para sair respondendo tudo o que o amado desejava ouvir. Por essa noite ele já tinha tido muito. Voltou os olhos pela sala e deu-se conta que fazia um tempo considerável que estava ali dentro. Acariciou as madeixas loiras e onduladas. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e sorriu. 

\- Talvez fosse melhor irmos. – Acariciou o rosto amado e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- Hmm... mas aqui com você está tão bom. – Respondeu. Moldou mais seu corpo de encontro ao de alabastro e roubou-lhe um selinho. Sorriu ao ver-lhe o bico. – Ora... Adoro quando você faz beicinho... Me lembra de quando nos conhecemos.

\- Milo, _s’il vous plaît!_ (por favor) – Mirou-o com olhar pidão.

O grego arqueou a sobrancelha. Camus não era dado a fazer aquelas coisas. A ‘bala’ e seus efeitos eram um mistério a ser desvendado. Ainda mais em alguém tão sério que muito raramente fazia aquilo. 

\- Está bem, _roux_ (ruivo). – Suspirou derrotado. - Vamos indo. – Sorriu ao sair de cima dele. - Você tem razão. Nós merecemos algo mais confortável que as paredes deste local reservado e um sofá que mal nos comporta juntos. – Já ia levantando-se quando foi puxado de volta para os braços do francês.

\- _Oui_ , concordo, mas podemos esperar mais um pouquinho. – Abraçou-o apertado e deu inicio a um beijo sedutor e apaixonado. Não eram necessárias palavras, não naquele momento. Apenas o silêncio e as paredes nuas seriam testemunhas daquele novo recomeço.  
  


**All I ever wanted**   
_Tudo o que eu sempre quis_   
**All I ever needed**   
_Tudo o que eu sempre precisei_   
**Is here in my arms**   
_Está aqui em meus braços_   
**Words are very**   
_Palavras são bem_   
**Unnecessary**   
_Desnecessárias_   
**They can only do harm**   
_Elas podem só machucar_   
  
**Enjoy the silence...**   
_Aprecie o Silêncio_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Sentada a frente do Note, folhas espalhadas pela cama. Uma fic começada mas sem meio e fim... As ideias ziguezagueando. Sem perceber olhos argutos miram a tela com o cursor piscante.*
> 
> Kardia: Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que faltando um dia para o Tributo em comemoração ao Dia do Sexo acabar... não! Não pode ser! Você travou!
> 
> Pelos céus e todos os deuses do Olimpo! * Um pulo na cadeira. As mãos sobre o coração.* Perdeu o juízo, Kardia? E se eu morro?
> 
> Kardia: Ai iria ser um problema único e exclusivo seu! *dando de ombros. Fazendo pouco caso.*
> 
> Ora seu sem graça... é agora que eu vou pensar mesmo o que vou aprontar para você em Melodia Imortal. *pensativa e com cara de poucos amigo* É, acho que vou fazer isso. *sorriso diabólico iluminando a face levemente corada.* Vou deixá-lo ficar sem o Dégel... Isso!
> 
> Kardia: Vai começar a apelação...?
> 
> Mas vejam só... Nem ficar quieta e tentar escrever eu posso mais. *bufando irritada* Acho que vou chamar o De...
> 
> Dégel: Vai me chamar? Pra quê? *aquariano Master chegando de fininho*
> 
> Eu te disse que um dia ele te pegava me azucrinando as ideias... Agora eu quero ver você se explicar!
> 
> Kardia: Esqueceu que ele me ama! Ele vai ouvir a mim, sua baixinha chata!
> 
> O que? É isso... *ficando em pé, o dedo indicador cutucando o peito largo e másculo do escorpiano* Perdi a paciência contigo. Chega! Titanic, final feliz... finito!
> 
> Dégel: Vocês dois, pelos céus! Eu os ouço lá da biblioteca. *olhar frio e a voz baixa e desprovida de sentimentos*
> 
> A culpa é dele! *apontando para o escorpiano*
> 
> Kardia: Foi ela que começou!
> 
> Dégel: *arqueando as sobrancelhas o aquariano dos idos de mil setecentos e antigamente, não pensa duas vezes. Sem levantar um dedos e congela a ficwriter e o escorpiano. Um leve sorriso. O silêncio...* Finalmente, paz e tranqüilidade. Mais tarde eu os liberto. *olhando para os lados e ficando um tanto corado.*
> 
> É... faz tempo que estão aqui? Bem, acho que sim, né? Então vocês viram o que eu preciso aguentar. Sei que a aquariana deveria estar agradecendo as pessoas amigas que aqui chegaram, mas espero que se contente com o aquariano aqui.
> 
> Merci, a todos e a Theka espera que vocês tenham gostado do surto. Em breve novos surtos e, eu espero que ela se lembre de moi (mim).
> 
> Abraços.
> 
> Dégel Theka

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *barulho de água correndo. O vapor tomando conta de todo o banheiro. Relaxando na banheira cheiinha de espuma, a aquariana loirinha faz seu relax. Os olhos fechados, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sorriso de felicidade, quem sabe, talvez, por ter terminado o primeiro capítulo de fic tão sugestiva. Despreocupada, leva um susto enorme ao escutar a porta ser aberta com um estrondo.*
> 
> Kardia: – Você!
> 
> *olhos arregalados. Íris castanhos claro encarando as azuis em labaredas* - Kardia... esse banheiro é meu! Saiiii... *puxando mais espuma e bolhas para frente do corpo*
> 
> Kardia: – Não... de jeito nenhum. *olhar arguto, a unha vermelha despontando* Que história é essa de dizer que vai escrever uma fic de pegação minha e de Dégel e faz uma de Milo e Camus?
> 
> *suspiro* Eu mereço... *revirando os olhos* Você foi mexer no meu note? Eu não acredito... Por que não se preocupa com Dégel. Sabia que ele pode estranhar se o pegar em meu banheiro?
> 
> Kardia: – Ele tem plena confiança em mim... *arqueando a sobrancelha*
> 
> Hmm... *fazendo cara de descrente* Não é bem isso que eu penso. Sabe... um dia ele pode se cansar, afinal, você vem me aporrinhar nos momentos mais inusitados. Um dia ele se enche disso tudo e te troca por algo bem melhor!
> 
> Kardia: – Ora sua...
> 
> Sem ameaças, sabe muito bem que sou eu a dona do note, da caneta e do caderno de fics. Posso muito bem deixá-lo afundar sozinho no Titanic... ou quem sabe deixar seu gelinho com qualquer outro e você vendo de camarote... *sorriso demoníaco nos lábios*
> 
> Kardia: – Apelação... *a voz baixa. O olhar desenxabido.* Dégel... largue já esse livro, eu preciso de colo!
> 
> *vendo o bichinho sair rapidamente do banheiro e bater a porta.* Mas ein? Vai entender esse escorpiano. Uma hora é belicoso, me torra a paciência e no outro se dá por vencido e quer colo? Talvez seja meu charme. :lemao: Se é que me entendem, né? E puxa vida... ele saiu tão rápido... eu ia pedir para que ele esfregasse minhas costas. :tong:
> 
> :lmao:
> 
> Bem, deixa pra lá. *dando de ombros* Então... agora que ele já me estragou o relax, quero agradecer a quem chegou até aqui. Peço que tenham um pouco de paciência, pois o próximo capítulo eu promete tentar colocar até domingo no ar. E... oh! Quem gostou, please... faça esta ficwriter feliz, deixe um comentário.
> 
> Beijos a todos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
